Dreams and nightmares
by Lia-Kon-Neia
Summary: Las cosas estan cambiando, hay algo que te ha hecho tanto daño, hay alguien que te ha apoyado tanto... como poder recompensarlo?


Nyhao!!!! n__n  
  
Mi nombre es Lia Kon Neia, y este es mi fic. n_nU lo escribi hace mucho y solo tengo el primer capitulo.  
  
Nemesis: Y para que lo publicas? ¬¬  
  
¬¬ porque quiero. n_n Ella es Nemesis tiene 7 años y es una niña rubia de ojos grises.  
  
Eitan: Y para que la presentas? n_nU  
  
^^ nomás Ei-chan. n__n el es Eitan Neia Kamaishi, tiene 17 años y su cabello es negro azulado y tiene ojos grises.  
  
Vulspi: n_nU se nota que eres amante de los ojos grises.  
  
^.^ Si! El es Vulcano Earth Jr, hijo de Vulcano y Spiberus n_n.  
  
Nemesis: ¬¬ no tienen idea de lo que dices.  
  
¬_¬ ... ^__^ no importa.  
  
Advertencias: Este fic sera muy cruel y contendra lime y lemon. Pareja principal, Ranma/Akane. Si no le gusta el lime o el lemon, favor de no leer esto, pero como se que no me haran caso -.- no me culpen por futuros traumas. ^^ eso es todo, ahora si, el fic:  
  
Parte Primera: Nightmares.  
  
Capitulo 1:  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
UN MAL DIA  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Era verano en la ciudad de Nerima, llovía mucho, pero aun así el ambiente era sofocante, por entre las negras nubes asomaban débiles rayos de sol, que ya comenzaba a ocultarse.  
  
En un lugar de la ciudad una joven se encontraba sola en casa, su nombre; Akane Tendo.  
  
Al parecer los demás habían salido de compras y la lluvia los estaba retrasando, pero ella estaba mas preocupada por Ranma.  
  
Hacia mucho que habían salido de la escuela, pero el aun no aparecía.  
  
"Tal vez se fue con alguna de sus lindas prometidas" pensó al momento de dar un gran golpe a una columna de bloques, quebrándolos.  
  
"Pero y si no, y si algo malo le paso" imaginando lo peor se enjugo el sudor de la frente.  
  
-- Espero que este bien—dijo mirando fijamente hacia fuera, donde caía una fuerte lluvia.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
En esos momentos, el joven de la coleta, Ranma, salía del Uchans, con un paquete de otonomiyaquis en una mano y una vieja sombrilla en la otra, mientras luchaban por no mojarse. Parecía que todo hubiera conspirado en su contra.  
  
Llegaba tan tarde porque, camino al dojo, lo detuvo el tonto de Ryoga, reclamaba una pelea para castigarlo por hacerle daño a Akane, y por si fuera poco, Ranma tenia que abrir su bocota para insultara Akane, y lo único que consiguió fue que aparte de la pelea, Akane se fuera a casa, sin esperarlo.  
  
Después de una ardua batalla, Ranma logro derrotar a Ryoga, pero llego Shampoo, quien a base de engaños logro llevarlo al Nekohaten, y las cosas se complicaron aun más con la aparición en escena de Moose y la loca de Kodachi, cuando al fin pudo librarse de todo ese enredo, ya era muy tarde y había comenzado a nublar el cielo.  
  
A modo de disculpa, Ranma fue al Uchans y pidió dos otonomiyaquis, uno para el y otro para Akane, también de paso, converso con Ukyo, a decir verdad, su única amiga, con ella si podía hablar con la seguridad de que no lo golpearía con un mazo, lo intentaría hechizar con algún tipo de magia, o lo intentaría dormir con somníferos.  
  
Llego la hora de irse, pero justo en ese momento comenzó a llover. Ukyo bajo al sótano para buscar algo para que Ranma no se mojara, y le dio la vieja sombrilla que ahora sostenía en la mano.  
  
Pero mientras Ranma corría, sintió un dolor punzante en la pierna y cayo al suelo, por casualidad, en un lugar todavía seco.  
  
Tenia la pierna lastimada, ¿pero como? Entonces Ranma supo en que momento exacto sucedió, fue en la pelea de Ryoga...  
  
º~º~º~º~º Flash Back º~º~º~º~º  
  
--Ahora si te daré tu merecido, Ranma Saotome--- dice Ryoga dando unos golpes, que Ranma esquiva con facilidad.  
  
-- En serio—Ranma sonríe de manera burlona  
  
--Haré que se te borre esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara—dice Ryoga enfurecido y dando golpes, ahora con su sombrilla. De pronto Ranma cae al suelo, pero se levanta para seguir con la pelea.  
  
º~º~º~º~º End Flash Back º~º~º~º~º  
  
--Ahora sé porque caí—dijo Ranma levantándose—ese Ryoga, cada vez es mas fuerte.  
  
Fue entonces cuando se percato de la ausencia de los otonomiyaquis, entonces se levanto, tomo la sombrilla y los busco, al encontrarlos vio que habían caído en el agua, ya no servían.  
  
--Por lo menos aun soy un chico—Dijo optimista.  
  
Cuando de pronto, la sombrilla se deshizo, dejando a un mojado Ranma-chan, que se da cuenta de que ese no es su día.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
En ese instante, en el Uchans, Ukyo mira la lluvia desde la ventana, preocupada por Ranma, hace apenas unos minutos, bajo al sótano a buscar leña, cuando vi que estaba plagado de termitas.  
  
Recordó que la sombrilla que le dio a Ranma era de madera.  
  
--Espero que Ranma este bien---  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma-chan caminaba por las calles, ya sin prisa, no había nada mas que esperar mas que una golpiza por parte de Akane.  
  
Ranma-chan estaba muy cansado, se sentía tan débil, ese había sido un día particularmente malo.  
  
Finalmente llego al dojo Tendo, toco la puerta, pero nadie respondió, así que entro, se dirigió al dojo, si iba a sufrir, mejor que comenzara ya,  
  
Cuando entro al dojo, pudo ver a su prometida, que entrenaba duramente, en realidad se veía hermosa, con la frente perlada de sudor y un leve tono rosado en las mejillas, Ranma-chan se quedo contemplándola hasta que ella se percato de su presencia.  
  
--Ranma, ¿qué te paso?—pregunto Akane cuando vio a su prometido, empapado, sucio y lastimado.  
  
--Tuve un mal día--- Respondió Ranma-chan.—Has estado entrenando  
  
--Así es – Dijo Akane con una de esas sonrisas que tanto adora Ranma.  
  
--¿No quieres un poco de agua caliente?—Pregunto Akane.  
  
--No, aun no, hace mucho calor—Respondió Ranma-chan sentándose para contemplar la lluvia.  
  
Akane se sentó a su lado, en igual contemplación.  
  
Pero alguien observaba, desde la oscuridad, la enternecedora escena.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Continuara...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Espero que les haya gustado ^^ es mi primer fic de Ranma, aun asi, no quiero que sean considerados, dejen un review y digan que les gusto y que NO les gusto.  
  
n_n por medio de la critica es como se mejora.  
  
u_u se que el primer capitulo no dice nada interesante, ^^ pero es la base para lo que vendra.  
  
Oyasumi n_~  
  
:: Carpe diem:: 


End file.
